Laß die Sonne in dein Herz
|year = 1987 |position = 2nd |points = 141 |previous = Über die Brücke geh'n |next = Lied für einen Freund |image = |conductor = Laszlo Bencker|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}} Lass die Sonne in dein Herz was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1987 in Brussels by the group Wind, returning to represent their country after finishing second in Gothenburg in 1985. The song is a catchy, reggae-style number, and is an exhortation to "let the sunshine into your heart" as a means of avoiding sad thoughts. It was performed 16th on the night, following France and preceding Cyprus. It led for one round of voting, but at the close it finished second with 141 points, making Wind the first act to finish second on two occasions without winning. One of the backing singers for the performance was a young man named Robert Pilatus. He would go on to infamy a year later as one half of the duo Milli Vanilli. Lyrics German= Lass die Sonne in dein Herz Schick die Sehnsucht himmelwärts Gib dem Traum ein bisschen Freiheit Lass die Sonne in dein Herz Manchmal bist du traurig und weisst nicht warum Tausend kleine Kleinigkeiten machen dich ganz stumm Du hast fast vergessen wie das ist, ein Mensch zu sein Doch du bist nicht allein Lass die Sonne in dein Herz Schick die Sehnsucht himmelwärts Gib dem Traum ein bisschen Freiheit Lass die Sonne in dein Herz Manchmal in den Nächten macht der Zorn dich blind Und Gefühle sterben wie ein Kerzenlicht im Wind Und der Mut vergeht dir, denn die Angst dringt in dich ein Doch du bist nicht allein Lass die Sonne in dein Herz Schick die Sehnsucht himmelwärts Gib dem Traum ein bisschen Freiheit Lass die Sonne, lass die Sonne Lass die Sonne in dein Herz Du musst an dich glauben, Mitleid brauchst du keins Und du musst dein Leben lieben, denn du hast nur eins Niemals mehr im Schatten stehen, geh ins Licht hinein Du bist nicht allein Lass die Sonne in dein Herz Schick die Sehnsucht himmelwärts Geh ins Licht mit offnen Armen Lass die Sonne in dein Herz Lass die Sonne in dein Herz Schick die Sehnsucht himmelwärts Gib dem Traum ein bisschen Freiheit Lass die Sonne, lass die Sonne Lass die Sonne in dein Herzhttp://diggiloo.net/?1987de Translation by Konrad Edler et al.. |-| Translation= Let the sun into your heart Send your longing to heaven Give your dreams a little freedom Let the sun into your heart Sometimes you feel sad and you don't know why Thousands of little reasons are making you dumb You nearly forgot what it's like to be a human being But you are not alone Let the sun into your heart Send your longing to heaven Give your dreams a little freedom Let the sun into your heart Sometimes in the nights anger makes you blind And feelings die like a candlelight in the wind And you are losing courage, because fear comes over you But you are not alone Let the sun into your heart Send your longing to heaven Give your dreams a little freedom Let the sun, let the sun Let the sun into your heart You have to believe in yourself, you don't need pity And you have to love your life, because you only have one Never stand in the shadow again, go into the light You are not alone Let the sun into your heart Send your longing to heaven Go into the light with open arms Let the sun into your heart Let the sun into your heart Send your longing to heaven Give your dreams a little freedom Let the sun, let the sun Let the sun into your heart References Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1987 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Second placing songs